Finales Inesperados
by Enzi
Summary: Tina y Kit organizan una fiesta para beneficiar un orfanato, Bette busca una niñera para Angelica, Alice trabaja en su gráfico, Dana quiere darle un regalo especial a Lara, Carmen nota a Shane distante y Jenny empieza a sentir algo por Shane. Reviews plz


Credits:

Jennifer Beals (Bette)  
Erin Daniels (Dana)  
Leisha Hailey (Alice)   
Laurel Holloman (Tina)  
Mia Kirschner (Jenny)  
Katherine Moennig (Shane)  
Sarah Shahi (Carmen)

Lauren Lee Smith (Lara Perkins)

and Pam Grier as Kit

written by

Enzi

ESCENA 1

INT. - JENNY'S ROOM – NIGHT

_Jenny está cambiándose para ir a dormir. Entra Shane._

**Shane: **(apoyándose en el marco de la puerta) ¿Ya te vas a dormir?

**Jenny: **Sí, fue un día bastante largo.

**Shane: **(entrando en el cuarto lentamente) ¿Escribiste?

**Jenny: **(de espaldas mientras se pone una remera para dormir) Bastante, estuve todo el día en eso… pero no sé, siento que últimamente me falta algo…

**Shane: **(a pocos centímetros de Jenny) ¿Cómo qué?

**Jenny: **(dándose vuelta y quedando frente a Shane) No sé… ¿pasión?

_Acercamiento a los labios de Shane._

**Shane: **¿Qué tipo de pasión?

_Acercamiento a los labios de Jenny._

**Jenny: **¿Cuántos tipos de pasión hay?

_Shane agarra a Jenny por la cintura y comienza a besarla._

_Jenny despierta sobresaltada en su cama, dándose cuenta que todo fue un sueño._

**Jenny: **Ay no…

_OPENING SONG_

ESCENA 2

INT. - BETTE&TINA'S HOUSE – MORNING

_Bette está jugando con Angelica mientras Tina se prepara para salir._

**Tina: **(abrochándose el saco) Bueno, creo que está todo listo con Kit para lo de esta noche, igual tengo que ir a arreglar un par de cosas…

**Bette: **(distraída por el juego con Angelica) Ok…

**Tina: **(agarrando las llaves) ¿Llamaste a una niñera como te dije?

**Bette: **(mirándola) Sí, va a venir en un rato.

**Tina: **(agarrando la cartera) Pero es para esta noche…

**Bette: **(volviendo al juego con Angelica) Ya sé, pero quiero conocerla bien antes.

_Tina abre la boca como para decir algo. Se arrepiente, se acerca a Angelica._

**Tina: (**dándole un beso a Angelica) Nos vemos más tarde amor.

_Tina le da un beso a Bette y se va._

ESCENA 3

INT. – JENNY&SHANE'S HOUSE – DAY

_Jenny entra en la cocina bostezando. Shane está sentada sobre la mesada mientras Carmen prepara el desayuno._

**Shane: **Buenos días, (mira a Jenny y se da cuenta de la cara de dormida que tiene) ¿Dormiste mal?

**Jenny: **(mira a Shane con algo de vergüenza) Algo así…

**Carmen: **Un buen desayuno te va a ayudar.

**Shane: **(bajándose de la mesada) Yo voy a tomar un café en "The Planet" así la veo a Kit…

**Carmen: **(dándose vuelta para verla a Shane) ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?

**Shane: **(agarrando sus llaves) Te lo dije anoche…

**Carmen: **(dejando un plato con tocino y huevos fritos aparte para Jenny pero sin dejar de mirar a Shane) No, no me lo dijiste.

**Shane: **(saliendo) Bueno, se me habrá escapado…

**Carmen: **(enojada) ¡Lo hubieras pensado antes!

**Shane: **(enojada) ¿Podés dejar de estar encima todo el tiempo?

_Shane cierra la puerta de un portazo._

**Jenny: **(tímidamente mientras agarra el plato) Gracias…

_Carmen suspira en desesperación y se apoya contra la mesada. Jenny deja el plato en su lugar nuevamente y se acerca a ella._

**Jenny: **(acariciándole el pelo) No es la primera vez que las escucho discutir esta semana… ¿Las cosas están muy mal?

**Carmen: **No sé, la siento más distante que nunca… no sé qué le pasa…

**Jenny: **¿Y trataste de preguntarle?

**Carmen: **Sabés como es Shane…

**Jenny: **Pensé que con vos había empezado a abrirse…

**Carmen: **Al principio, sí… pero no sé… es como si estuviera dando diez mil pasos atrás y volviendo todo al principio…

**Jenny: **¿Será algo del trabajo?

**Carmen: **No sabría decirte, porque honestamente ya no me cuenta nada de nada… y últimamente sale todas las noches…

**Jenny: **(dudando) Oh… y… ¿crees que te puede estar engañando?

**Carmen: **No, la verdad que no… porque la veo dar vueltas a veces… es decir, no sale a bailar o algo así, sale a caminar… como si no quisiera estar conmigo…

**Jenny: **(suspira) Trata de calmarte, seguro todo va a estar bien…

ESCENA 4

INT. – "THE PLANET" – DAY

_Tina entra y la saluda a Kit a la distancia. Kit se acerca._

**Kit: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo anda todo?

**Tina: **Muy bien, Bette ya consiguió una niñera para Angelica. ¿Por acá cómo anda todo?

**Kit: **Tu gente ya consiguió una muy buena prensa para el evento, y la verdad que las cosas no podrían estar más listas para esta noche. La verdad que me hace muy feliz hacer esto.

**Tina: **Sí, la verdad que sería genial recaudar el suficiente dinero para ese orfanato…

**Kit: **Me dijeron que consiguieron a Rihanna para que venga a tocar esta noche, ¿es cierto?

**Tina: **Estábamos haciendo los arreglos, sí, pero no me avisaron nada. (Saca su celular) Dame un segundo.

_Tina se aleja un poco para recibir señal y entra Shane._

**Shane: **Hola Kit…

**Kit: **Epa, ¿y esa carucha?

**Shane: **No es nada, digamos que no empecé bien el día…

**Kit: **Apuesto que un café bien cargado te puede ayudar.

**Shane: **Seguro que sí.

_Kit va a buscarle un café y vuelve Tina._

**Tina: **Shane, ¿cómo andás?

**Shane: **Acá, tranqui… ¿vos?

**Tina: **Como loca con todo lo que hay para esta noche, no pensé que una simple obra benéfica pudiera llegar a traerme tantos quilombos.

**Shane: **¿Hay algún problema?

**Tina: **Por suerte por ahora no, pero me avisan cosas a último momento que bueno… requieren otros preparativos, ¿no?

**Shane: **Seguro.

_Vuelve Kit con la taza de café._

**Kit: **(dándole la taza) Shane.

**Shane: **Gracias.

**Tina: **¿Te querés quedar un rato con Kit? Tengo que volver a casa corriendo a buscar unas cosas.

**Shane: **Dale, hoy no laburo.

_Kit y Shane se van por el lugar mientras Tina sale corriendo._

ESCENA 5

INT. – DANA'S APARTMENT – DAY

_Lara se despierta y se da vuelta para abrazar a Dana, abre los ojos para darse cuenta que no está ahí._

_Se escucha algo que se rompe en la cocina._

**Dana: **(desde la cocina) ¡Mierda!

_Lara se endereza como por levantarse._

**Lara: **¿Amor? (dudando) ¿Está todo bien?

**Dana: **(desde la cocina) ¡Sí! ¡No te levantes!

_Lara mira hacia la puerta del cuarto confundida._

**Lara: **¿Segura?

_Dana entra con una bandeja en el cuarto, temblando un poco por los evidentes nervios sin quitar la vista de la bandeja._

**Lara: **(sonriendo) Sos re tierna bebé.

**Dana: **(dejando la bandeja al lado de Lara y dándole un beso) Feliz aniversario amor.

ESCENA 6

INT. – ALICE'S APARTMENT – DAY

_Alice está escribiendo como desesperada en la computadora. Hace clicks cada dos segundos._

**Alice: **(murmurando para sí) ¿Y esta no había estado con…? Algo acá no está bien… ¿Con quién habrá estado ella?

_Levanta apresurada el teléfono._

ESCENA 7

INT. – DANA'S APARTMENT – DAY

_Dana y Lara están tiradas en la cama besándose, en la mesa de luz la bandeja completamente olvidada. Suena el teléfono y Dana levanta el tubo._

**Dana: **(agitada) ¿Sí?

**Alice: **(por el teléfono) ¿Estabas ocupada?

**Dana: **(Lara le empieza a besar el cuello) Se podría decir.

**Alice: **¡Ah! Entonces no te jodo…

**Dana: **(Lara le empieza a acariciar la cintura mientras le besa el cuello) No dale, decime, ¿pasa algo?

**Alice: **No, bueno, sabés que últimamente estoy tratando de englobar un poco más el gráfico… y como que me faltan datos, ¿tenés idea si Lara estuvo con alguien más?

**Dana:** (Lara empieza a bajar y queda debajo de las sábanas) No… (gime) no creo, no sé… ¡chau!

_Dana corta el teléfono de un golpe._

ESCENA 8

INT. – ALICE'S APARTMENT – DAY

_Mira el teléfono extrañada mientras se escucha el evidente tono de que le cortaron._

**Alice: **(molesta) Que mal educada…

_Deja el teléfono en su lugar y vuelve a escribir._

ESCENA 9

INT. – BETTE&TINA'S APARTMENT – DAY

_Bette está en la puerta atendiendo a alguien._

**Bette: **Hola, vos sos la niñera, ¿no?

**Niñera: **Sí, me llamo Jamie.

**Bette: **Mucho gusto, yo soy Bette. (Haciéndose a un lado de la puerta y señalando adentro con la mano derecha) Pasa, Angelica está por acá.

_Jamie entra y Bette la guía hasta Angelica que está sentada sobre una alfombra jugando con unos cubos de colores._

_Jamie se agacha y juega un poco con Angelica._

**Jamie: **Hola Angelica, mucho gusto.

_Suena el teléfono._

**Bette: **Ya vuelvo, voy a atender.

_Bette corre a atender el teléfono y entra Tina apresurada. Al pasar por dónde está Angelica la ve a Jamie con ella._

**Tina: **Hola, soy Tina, la mamá de Angelica.

**Jamie: **¡Ah! Hola, soy Jamie. (Dudando) Perdón, pensé que Bette era la madre.

**Tina: **(mientras busca algo en unos cajones) Lo es, las dos somos mamás de Angelica.

**Jamie: **¡Ah! Ok, no sabía.

**Tina: **(se endereza y la mira dudosa) ¿Es un problema?

**Jamie: **No, no, para nada.

**Tina: **(vuelve a buscar en el cajón) Ok.

**Jamie: **Y… ¿Hace mucho que están juntas?

**Tina: **(sin dejar de buscar) N… Bueno, sí, bastante.

**Jamie: **Ah, bien. (Sonríe ligeramente)

ESCENA 10

INT. – BETTE&TINA'S BEDROOM – DAY

_Bette está sentada en la cama hablando por teléfono._

**Bette: **¿Cómo querés que sepa eso? ¿A qué vienen todas estas preguntas?

**Alice: **(por el teléfono) No sé, vos a veces sabés de estas cosas.

**Bette: **No estoy en la vida de todos Alice…

**Alice: **No, no digo eso… ¿te pudo ir a visitar hoy?

**Bette: **¿Por?

**Alice: **No sé, ¿necesito una razón?

**Bette: **Bueno, como quieras, igual te cuento que con lo de esta noche vamos a estar de un lado para el otro en la casa…

**Alice: **No hay drama.

**Bette: **Listo, te espero.

_Bette corta el teléfono y va hacia el living._

_Tina está contra la mesada, acorralada por Jamie._

**Bette: **¿Qué carajo está pasando acá?

ESCENA 11

INT. – JENNY&SHANE'S HOUSE – DAY

_Carmen está caminando de un lado al otro al lado del teléfono._

_Decidida levanta el tubo._

ESCENA 12

INT. – "THE PLANET" – DAY

_Shane está viendo a un lado, mientras Kit les da unas indicaciones a unos trabajadores. Suena el celular de Shane._

**Carmen: **(por el teléfono) Necesitamos hablar.

**Shane: **¿Por qué?

**Carmen: **¡Deja de hacerte la pelotuda!

**Shane: **Bueno… ahora voy para casa…

_Shane le hace una seña de saludo a Kit, que le responde, y se va._

ESCENA 13

INT. – DANA'S APARTMENT – DAY

_Dana se está vistiendo sentada en la cama mientras se escucha la ducha prendida._

**Dana: **(gritando) Amor, voy a ir a "The Planet" un ratito, ¿nos vemos ahí más tarde?

**Lara: **(desde la ducha) Bueno, dale.

_Dana se ata las zapatillas._

**Dana: **(murmurando) ¿Por qué no se me ocurre nada?

_Dana se levanta y se va._

ESCENA 14

INT. – BETTE&TINA'S HOUSE – DAY

_Bette está parada frente a Jamie y Tina con los brazos cruzados._

**Bette: **¿Bien? ¿Alguien me va a dar una explicación o empiezo a sacar conclusiones propias?

**Tina: **Bette, te juro que yo…

**Jamie: **Disculpe…

**Bette: **¿Disculpe qué? ¡Díganme qué mierda está pasando!

**Tina: **Estábamos hablando, y de pronto me tenía acorralada contra la mesada… tal vez tomó mal alguna señal, no sé…

**Bette: **(mirando amenazante a Jamie) ¿Es cierto? ¿Trataste algo con MI mujer?

**Jamie: **(mirando el piso) Disculpe…

**Bette: **¡Decime si es cierto!

**Jamie: **(sin levantar la vista) Sí…

**Bette: **(gritando) ¡Mirame a la cara!

**Jamie: **(levanta la vista hacia Bette) Sí…

**Bette: **Y todo esto delante de mi hija…

**Jamie: **Sí…

**Bette: **Andate de mi casa antes de que te mate…

_Jamie sale apresurada del lugar justo cuando Alice estaba por tocar el timbre para entrar._

**Alice: **¿Qué pasó?

_Bette la abraza a Tina, que está al borde de las lágrimas, y la besa._

**Bette: **La niñera trató de agarrarse a Tina y por ende nos quedamos sin quien cuide a Angelica esta noche.

**Tina: **¡Ay, Dios! recién me doy cuenta…

**Bette: **Supongo que me tendré que quedar a cuidarla…

**Tina: **No quería estar sola esta noche…

**Bette: **Van a estar las chicas… y bueno, Kit va a estar ahí apoyándote…

**Tina: **Pero yo te quería a vos ahí.

**Alice: **Che, puedo cuidarla yo, total no me jode. Yo con Angelica la voy a pasar bien y no me voy a tratar de levantar a Tina.

_Bette y Tina se ríen._

**Bette: **¿Segura que no hay drama?

**Alice: **Sí, dale, todo bien.

**Tina: **Bueno, perfecto, gracias Alice. (Agarrando unas hojas de un cajón) Yo ya tengo que ir volviendo. (Dándole un beso a Bette) Nos vemos esta noche.

_Tina sale apresurada._

ESCENA 15

INT. – JENNY&SHANE'S HOUSE – AFTERNOON

_Shane entra y cierra la puerta. Cuando se da vuelta la ve a Carmen sentada en el sillón de brazos cruzados._

**Shane: **(pasando por la cocina para sacar una cerveza de la heladera) ¿De qué querés hablar?

**Carmen: **(sin moverse del lugar) ¿De qué crees?

_Shane abre la cerveza y toma un trago. La mira a Carmen y levanta los hombros en muestra de que no entiende._

**Carmen: **Bien… te vas a seguir haciendo la boluda…

**Shane: **¿Sobre qué?

**Carmen: **(gritando) ¡Sobre la manera en que nuestra relación se está yendo a la mierda!

ESCENA 16

INT. – JENNY'S BEDROOM – AFTERNOON

_Jenny está escribiendo en su laptop._

JENNY'S DAYDREAM –

_Jenny está siendo tironeada por otras dos Jennys. Una vestida de diablo y una de ángel._

**Jenny-Ángel: **No podés estar pensando así.

**Jenny: **Me están lastimando.

**Jenny-Diablo: **La forma para que el dolor se vaya es simple.

**Jenny: **No es simple.

**Jenny-Ángel: **Carmen es tu amiga, ¿cómo podés pensar eso?

**Jenny: **Ni siquiera yo entiendo lo que pienso.

**Jenny-Diablo: **Olvidate de pensar, actua.

**Jenny: **(susurrando) No puedo…

**Jenny-Ángel: **¿Cómo podés sentir eso cuando Carmen es tu amiga?

**Jenny: **(gritando) ¡Yo no controlo lo que siento!

**Jenny-Diablo: **Por eso, ¡dejate sentir y actua!

_Jenny grita y las Jennys la sueltan._

INT. – JENNY'S BEDROOM – AFTERNOON

_Jenny escucha gritos desde el living, cierra el laptop y se levanta._

ESCENA 17

INT. – JENNY&SHANE'S HOUSE – AFTERNOON

_Carmen está parada enfrente de Shane. La cerveza está sobre la mesita al lado de ellas._

**Carmen: **(gritando) ¿Por qué ya no te abrís conmigo? ¿Por qué no me decís qué te está pasando?

**Shane: **(gritando) ¡No sé, es un tema mío! ¿Por qué no te dejas de romper las pelotas?

**Carmen: **(gritando) ¿Por qué me tratás tan para la mierda últimamente?

_Jenny entra en el lugar sin ser notada._

**Shane: **(suspira) Tal vez porque… tal vez porque esta relación no da para más.

_Carmen tiene un leve sobresalto, casi como si Shane le hubiera dado una bofetada._

**Carmen: **Me… no… ¿estás cortando?

_Shane se queda callada y mira hacia el piso._

**Carmen: **Es… no… ¿es en serio?

_Shane levanta la vista._

**Carmen: **¿Hay alguien más?

_Shane suspira y mira el techo._

**Carmen: **No… no me digas…

_Carmen agarra su campera que estaba sobre el sillón y se va cerrando de un portazo._

_Jenny se queda mirando a Shane, que ahora la observa al notar que está ahí._

ESCENA 18

INT. – "THE PLANET" – AFTERNOON

_Dana entra y las ve a Tina y Kit hablando en una mesa sobre unos papeles._

**Dana: **(gritándoles mientras se acerca) ¡Hey! ¡Tina, Kit!

_Tina y Kit le sonríen y la saludan con un gesto mientras se acerca._

**Tina: **Llegaste temprano, el show no empieza hasta más tarde.

**Dana: **Sí, ya sé, es que, no venía por eso… necesitaba un consejo…

**Tina: **¿Sobre?

**Dana: **Quiero hacer algo especial para Lara… pero no sé… no se me ocurre nada…

**Kit: **A veces el gesto más pequeño puede ser enorme.

**Dana: **Sí, pero ni siquiera se me ocurre un gesto por más mínimo que sea…

**Tina: **Y… es un tema difícil…

_Las tres se ponen en posición de pensativas._

ESCENA 19

INT. – JENNY&SHANE'S HOUSE – AFTERNOON

_Jenny se acerca a Shane y la abraza._

**Shane: **No quería que las cosas terminaran así… (Una lágrima corre por su mejilla) pero no sabía cómo decírselo…

**Jenny: **¿Decirle qué?

**Shane: **Um… no sé si te lo puedo decir a vos tampoco…

_Jenny se separa y la mira de frente._

**Jenny: **Sabés que podés confiar en mí…

**Shane: **Ya sé…

**Jenny: **¿Es porque no te sentís segura en una relación o algo así?

**Shane: **No…

**Jenny: **Decime…

_Shane la mira a Jenny a los ojos. Desvía la mirada en duda. La vuelve a mirar. La agarra de la cara y la empieza a besar._

_Jenny le responde por un momento y de pronto se separa, mirándola sorprendida._

ESCENA 20

INT. – BETTE&TINA'S HOUSE – NIGHT

_Bette está poniéndose unos aros mientras entra en el living. Alice está en la alfombra jugando con Angelica._

**Bette: **Bueno, me voy yendo. ¿Segura que vas a estar bien?

**Alice: **Seguro, y tal vez Angelica me pueda aclarar las dudas que vos no pudiste.

_Bette se ríe mientras agarra las llaves._

**Alice: **O mejor, yo le puedo contar un par de cosas.

**Bette: **(riéndose) No le empieces a llenar la cabeza de tan chiquita…

_Bette se va. Alice saca su laptop de un bolso que llevaba con ella._

_Comienza a tipear y Angelica le tira un cubo. Alice la mira sorprendida y la bebé se ríe._

ESCENA 21

INT. – JENNY&SHANE'S HOUSE – NIGHT

_Jenny la mira en silencio, en duda. Shane mira hacia arriba, cierra los ojos y respira profundo._

**Shane: **Perdón.

_Shane se da vuelta en ademán de irse. Jenny la agarra del brazo y la detiene. Shane se da vuelta y mira a Jenny a los ojos. Jenny se abraza a su cuello y la besa._

_Shane la abraza por la cintura y sigue el beso._

ESCENA 22

EXT. – "THE PLANET" – NIGHT

_Bette camina hacia la puerta pasando una larga fila de personas entre las que ve a Lara._

**Bette: **¡Lara!

**Lara: **(haciéndole una seña de saludo) ¡Bette!

**Bette: **¿Por qué estás haciendo la fila?

**Lara: **Llegué tarde.

**Bette: **No seas tonta, veni, entra conmigo.

_Bette y Lara se acercan a un guardia en la puerta que reconoce a Bette al instante y las hace pasar._

ESCENA 23

INT. – "THE PLANET" – NIGHT

_Dana y Tina están hablando con unos hombres y Bette y Lara se les acercan._

**Lara y Bette: **(a sus respectivas novias) Hola amor.

_Lara besa a Dana y Bette a Tina._

**Tina: **¿Ya hay mucha gente afuera?

**Bette: **Bastante…

**Lara: **Igual avanzan rápido.

**Tina: **Buenísimo, porque acabo de terminar con los preparativos finales y creo que ya podríamos ir empezando.

**Bette: **Bueno, yo voy a saludar a Kit.

**Tina: **Te acompaño.

_Tina sigue a Bette no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Dana._

**Lara: **¿Por qué fue eso?

**Dana: **Es una sorpresa.

EXCENA 24

INT. – JENNY'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

_Shane y Jenny entran en el cuarto sin dejar de besarse. Ambas se recuestan en la cama de Jenny, Shane sobre Jenny. Shane comienza a besarle el cuello y a moverse sobre Jenny de tal forma que ésta no puede contener un gemido. Shane se endereza para sacarse la remera y Jenny aprovecha para hacer lo mismo. Comienzan a besarse nuevamente._

ESCENA 25

INT. – "THE PLANET" – NIGHT

_Kit está sobre el escenario y hay una multitud gritando y silbando._

**Kit: **(por el micrófono) Es un honor tener esta noche con nosotros a la fabulosa, ¡RIHANNA!

_Rihanna entra en el escenario y todo el mundo grita, aplaude y silba._

**Rihanna: **Esta va para Lara y Dana, feliz aniversario chicas.

_Lara se muestra sorprendida y luego la besa a Dana._

**Dana: **De hecho tu sorpresa no terminó…

_Rihanna comienza a cantar "If It's Lovin' That You Want" y Dana agarra a Lara para empezar a bailar._

**Lara: **(mirando a Dana con ternura) Esto no podría ser mejor.

**Dana: **(acercándose a su oído para susurrar) Espera que volvamos a casa.

_Lara se ríe y besa a Dana; la cámara se dirige a donde Bette y Tina se están besando._

ESCENA 26

INT. – BETTE&TINA'S HOSE – NIGHT

_Se sigue escuchando la misma música de fondo mientras Alice juega con Angelica y sus cubos, riéndose y haciendo muecas._

_CORREN CRÉDITOS_


End file.
